One-shot Sans x Borrower Reader (Warning: Short story and Vore)
by GlowingRain571
Summary: Yes, this is a one-shot and yes, this is a short vore story and you don't have to read it if you don't want too. No hate comments either. This is just a one-shot.


**Hey everyone, so this is a request for someone and just to be safe, I'm not gonna reveal who ask for it cause there are some readers who don't quite enjoy it and Please don't put any hate comments too. Alright, let's begin.**

* * *

Y/n's Pov:

Sans thought it was a 'good idea' to take me to Grillby's for lunch, but after seeing the news on tv about a snowstorm that's about to come in a few hours, I quickly said no.

"Come on, (Y/n). It's not gonna happen you know?"

"But what if it does. You know it's dangerous for borrowers to go out there in the snow. We get cold easily. And you should also know, you can't teleport for a while because Alphys said it keeps affecting your HP."

"I know, I know. But it'll be okay. Nothing's bad is going to happen. I'm pretty sure well be able to reach before the storm reaches us." I thought for a moment and know this is a very bad idea, yet Grillby's fries taste so delicious.

"(Sigh) Alright, I guess we can-"

"Great!" Without a warning, Sans picks me up with his powers and place me inside his hoodie.

* * *

###

After we ate, we left Grillby's restaurant and headed on home. 3 minute later, the winds began to pick up fast. As I hid in Sans hoodie, it became cold very fast.

"I...I-I t-told you w-we sh-shouldn't have left th-the house." I shutter as I try to warm myself up.

"Yeah. N-now I'm starting to think t-this was a bad idea t-too. How...How are you holding up back there?"

"S-s-still cold."

"Don't w-worry. We're almost there." Sans said as he continues to walk. When I was just about to make myself warm in his hoodie, the wind starts to get worst.

"S-sans..."

"It's alright, (Y/n). Don't-" Before I knew it, I felt the wind picks me up.

"SANS!"

"(Y/n)!" He tries to reach for me but I was too high above him. I lost sight of him from the storm. I couldn't see a thing. As I kept being carried away for a few moment, I finally fell down into a pile of snow.

"AHH! COLD, COLD, COLD!" I yelled as I got out. I started to look around to see any sign of Sans but all I see is just more snow. "SANS!" I shout out his name, hoping he'll respond back, he didn't. 'This is bad, this is very bad!' I hug myself as I walk through the snow, trying to see where I'm going. I have to find Sans fast before this storm gets much worse. Borrowers can't survive this long out in the snow, we'll be frozen for good.

"(Y/n)! Where are you!" I heard him yell out for me.

"SANS! IM HERE!" I started to see a shadow of him running towards me before he picks me up.

"(Y/n)! Crap, your freezing cold!" Sans said as he tries to warm me up in his hand. It wasn't working much.

"S-sans...I-its so cold." I said shivering, so this is how I'm gonna die.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, you'll make it."

"sans...I...I do-don't think I-i'll make it."

"Don't say that, (Y/n)! You're going to be okay."

"B-but there's no place to s-stay warm at..."

"...Well...there is...one place...that'll be warm enough..." Sans said but he has a worried face on him and he's also kinda blue too.

"A-And wher-where's t-th-that?" I ask.

"...Okay, just don't freak out...because...it's-"

"Sans...j-just p-please take me there." I begged him.

"...(Sigh) Alright." Sans began to raise his hand, along with me in it, to his face.

"S-Sans?" Slowly, he opened his mouth as he started to slide me in. "SANS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as I try to back away from him. Why is he doing this!? I thought he said he would never eat me, yet now he is! "Sans, stop! Please!" As I continued to slide, I felt his blue tongue reached my ankle. This can't be happening. "Sans!" I tried to grab hold of one of his fingers, but he shook me off into his mouth then immediately closed his mouth before I get a chance to get out. It was very warm and slimy in his mouth. I don't want to be here."Sans, please let me out!" I shout as I clung to his tongue which moved around very much. I'm already soaked in his spit after being smooshed around only in a few seconds in his mouth. "Sans! S-Stop playing around and spit me out, now!" He still wouldn't listen. I felt a push towards the back of Sand mouth, his tongue started to force me down, cause me to slide. "SANS! DON'T YOU DARE SWALLOW ME!" I shouted. Before I knew it, he swallow's me. "SANS!"

I was sliding down in his throat, I tried to grab on to anything but there was none. When I finally reached the end of his throat, I landed in a soft but squishy place that was blue and it was constantly moving around. I was confused at first till I realized where I am. I'm in Sans stomach. "SANS! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled as I began to cry. I don't want my life to end like this. Why would he do this to me?

"...(Y/n)? Are you alright?" I heard Sans said. But a bit louder.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT! YOU ATE ME!"

"I-It was the only place to keep you warm. If I put you in my pocket, you'll still be cold."

"Still, you ate me!?"

"I couldn't think of any other places that are warm."

"B-But,...I'll die in here."

"(Y/n), you aren't gonna die in there. My stomach only digests food, and you aren't food. My magic won't hurt you since you have a soul and trust me, I'll never forgive myself if you die in my stomach." He did have a point there. I'm not digested yet and it is very warm in here. But I'm still scared about the whole incident.

"Y-your sure?" I ask as I calmed down.

"Yes. You're safe, (Y/n)."

"...Okay...But how will I get out of here?"

"I'll just teleport you out of there."

"But won't that affect your HP?"

"Nah. It won't affect me. Anyway, I think we're almost home. You should probably rest a bit till we get there."

"Okay." I said then lay down. It's quite comfortable in here, I could even hear Sans beating soul not too far. It's so soothing and so warm. I close my eye's till I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, small fry. You awake yet?" I felt someone began to poke me a bit. I opened my eyes to see Sans in front of me. I realized I'm not in his stomach anymore, I'm in his hand. We were also in the living room.

"Y-yeah. I'm awake." I said as I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"(Sigh) I was scared for a minute there you wouldn't wake up."

"Well...I'm awake." I said with a smile. Sans chuckled a bit till he stop's to look at me.

"Hey, sorry about me eating you. Since this is my fault for going out in a dangerous snow storm and almost losing you."

"It's alright, Sans. Just don't do something that's not worth it." I said then hug his thumb. His cheeks turned blue for a moment.

"Hehehe. Alright, I won't." He says then boop my head with his.

* * *

 **Remember, no hate comments. You can only keep it to yourself. I know this is quite short but I tried my best on it. I tried to make it a bit longer but school just says 'No! No free time for you! We shall keep up for HW, Study, Test, and Essay! M** **wahahaha!' Yep, I still have nightmares of them.**


End file.
